Follow me Down the Strings of Sweat on your Body
by TasteTrueBlood
Summary: A human and a demon have a steamy encounter in Louisiana. WARNING: Mature content! This is an AU excerpt from www dot atasteoftrueblood dot proboards dot com


This is a thread between Riley Scott and Asher Caecilius on the role playing site based on True Blood and the Southern Vampire Mysteries written by Charlaine Harris.

Disclaimer: We are an RPG fantasy and are in no way associated with Charlaine Harris or HBO and True Blood. Some of the names mentioned in this story are original characters found on our site.

Thank you for reading, and stop by to discuss and RP with us! www[dot]atasteoftrueblood[dot]proboards[dot]com

Follow Me Down the Strings of Sweat on your Body

Riley stretched, frowning at her laptop. Sat on the floor, her computer on the coffee table in front of her, she was budgeting the money her dad had sent the day before. Payday wasn't for another couple of days, but she was trying to calculate how she was going to use her expected income for this pay period. She was finding it very difficult to concentrate on her work though. Her mind kept drifting, back to the same place, the same person. She just couldn't seem to stop thinking about Asher. Involuntarily, Riley's tongue flicked over her lips at the thought of his name, as though thinking of how delicious he was. And he was. She still remembered how hard his body felt mashed up against hers when they danced, how incredibly fit and tight every muscle was under her fingers. And his hands, oh, his hands! How good they felt touching her skin, holding her ass. Big, rough, manly...

A beeping sound broke into Riley's thoughts as her computer warned her that it was out of power. Slightly annoyed, she decided to let it hibernate and charge up before starting again. She plugged it in to the socket, then sighed and took a look around. Usually, she would either turn on the tv or one of her game consoles and spend about two hours playing or watching tv, before showering and going to bed. Tonight, though, she didn't feel like doing either. Thinking about Asher had turned her on so completely that she knew she'd never be able to concentrate. So she decided to take long bath rather than a shower and all that it entailed. Because unless she asked Asher to come over, it was the only way she was going to be able to relieve herself of this feeling.

She ran the bath and chose the vanilla scented bath oil, lit candles all around and stepped in. For a few moments, Riley enjoyed the warm water, not thinking of anything. She knew her brain would get there soon enough. Music from her docked iPod was playing and she leaned her head back against the edge of the tub, relaxing, eyes closed and listening to Silversun Pickup's Catch and Release. Asher's arrogant smile floated to the forefront of Riley's mind and she felt herself smile, too. God, he was hot. There should be a law against being that hot. It could get a lot of women in trouble. She remembered how he felt under her fingers, how well her body molded against his. It was completely maddening. The heat Riley was feeling had nothing to do with the bathwater and she bit her lip as her brain replayed their dance. It seemed to have selective memory at the moment, because she could only remember it up to that point, when Asher had lifted her dress up a little and was touching bare skin.

As though imagining that her hand was Asher's, Riley ran it slowly up from her thigh to her stomach, then up between her breasts to her throat. She remembered how he had pushed her when she slapped him and rather than scaring her, it seemed to turn her on even more. She bit her lip as she continued to caress her own skin, still pretending it was Asher touching her. Her hand traveled to her left tit and she began teasing and tweaking the quickly hardening tip of it. How good would Asher's fingers feel rolling her nipple between them? Riley swallowed at the thought. Her breathing was getting harsher as her other hand went to her other breast, and her left hand traveled back down.

Slowly, her left hand caressed her inner thigh, gliding down between her legs to her pussy. She bent one leg at the knee and opened herself up to her own pleasure. She was completely unaware of all of this; her head was thrown all the way back, leaning against the edge of the tub. Her eyes were closed, bottom lip caught between her teeth. Her thoughts were all of Asher and it was almost as if she could actually feel his hands on her. Her fingers were his fingers, as they slid themselves into her slippery wet sheath, first one, then two. Riley gripped the edge of the tub as her hips thrust up against her own hand. One finger found her clit and began stroking it, the other doing the same inside her, a slow rhythm that reminded her forcibly of the way she and Asher moved on the dance floor. She even remembered noticing how hard he was, how his cock strained against his pants and brushed up against her. How good it would feel to have his fullness inside her! She wanted it so, so bad. "Ohhh," she breathed, as her fingers continued as if of their own volition. She remembered his voice as he whispered, _"You know who I am."_

"Yess," Riley hissed, biting her lip again. She was so, so close, she could feel it. Her fingers began working in a frenzy, in and out, around and around, driving herself to the edge. In her mind, it was all Asher.

"ASHER!" Riley exclaimed, and she felt herself explode. Her breath came in ragged gasps as her grip on the tub and herself tightened and the orgasm subsided. Soon she was able to open her eyes and release her handhold. She settled back into the tub, then ran her hands over her face and through her wet hair. Never had she been able to bring herself to that kind of climax before. The thought made her smile a bit and shake her head. After her bath, Riley got dressed and climbed into bed, still unsettled and thinking about Asher. She turned off the lamp and settled under the covers, hugging a pillow because she felt like she needed something in her arms, even if it wasn't Asher. She fell asleep, Asher still on her mind. She had also come to realize that it was saying Asher's name that had finally done it. Apparently, she wanted him so badly that she came, strongly, just by saying his name. And that made Riley want Asher even more.

Problem unsolved.

Asher didn't know what he was feeling, or thinking anymore. He went through his years bouncing between his realm, and the human realm. He'd known humans, vampires, witches, goblins, werewolves, were-bears (like Liz), he'd met them all. Shit, he'd even killed some. Well, mostly vampires. What he was trying to grasp, was that he'd pretty much done it all, and seen it all, so why was Riley, a human he hardly knew making him think things? Seducing human woman was just what Asher did. He craved the touch of their skin, the scent of their skin, and the feel of their bodies pressed on him. There was something unsettling about Riley, though. In all the years he'd pretty much gotten what he'd wanted from woman. Never once had he remembered the way one felt in particular. The way they danced at the club, the feel of her breasts up against his chest. He wanted Riley, and still wanted her. Asher imagined running his hands up Riley's beautiful thighs, and taste all of her. Sitting on the top of a building in New Orleans, he looked out at the city, and tried to find someone, something that could make him stop wondering what it was like to be with this human. Asher wanted to find someone that could make him forget the way her warm breath washed over his lips when they nearly kissed.

Nothing was working. The nightlife, the music, even the girls barely wearing clothes running from bar to bar on Bourbon St. didn't phase him in the least. Asher walked, side stepping people, and looking straight ahead like he was on a mission. This uneasiness was unavoidable, and he was beginning to realize there was only one thing he could do to fix this. Stopping at a bench on a secluded part of the street, Asher closed his eyes and pressed his fists to his temples. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to go through his undetermined amount of years fighting, or being used to defend who ever paid the highest. Asher was not supposed to be letting some human, some beautiful human consume his mind. Getting up quickly, he stomped toward a dark alley and leaned up against the wall. Asher knew where Riley lived, he'd been by her house before, and no matter how many times he'd told himself he'd stay away, he was going back now. Stepping into his realm, Asher moved fluidly, and came back into existence in her living room.

Fuck, he was seriously distracted. Asher in no way wanted to be in Riley's living room, he was aiming for her yard. Looking around quickly, he made sure he was alone, and stood perfectly still, and silent. What if she had someone here? Why did that thought make him want to rip someones arm off? It had been awhile, maybe it was just a need after so long of not doing it. Riley's place sounded silent, all except for music playing low. Curiosity had now taken over, so Asher cocked his head to the side, and closed his eyes. He didn't hear any talking, she seemed alone. Licking his bottom lip, Asher tasted the vanilla on the air, then took a step forward. For the first time in years, his heart actually picked up, and then began to race as he moved closer to where the music was coming from. He heard movement in water, and he realized that Riley was taking a bath. Not intending to, but feeling like a magnate was pulling him closer to the door, Asher walked to the threshold with eyes barely open. Never in all his years had he ever watched someone engrossed in such a private act. The human part of him was ashamed that he wasn't moving away from the door. The demon part, the complicated part, just wanted to touch her, lick her, taste her. Holding his breath, Asher watched as Riley's hands moved over her own glorious body; Pinching her own nipples, touching her pussy. The water glistened all over her skin, making it look like she was made of silk. Want for her was overtaking him, and he felt his eyes go black, and his dick become hard. Just as Asher found the strength to turn his head, and move away, Riley called his name. Jumping slightly, his head spun around and expected to see her angry at him for coming into her home uninvited. But no, she called his name when she orgasmed.

A searing warmth moved through Asher, causing him to falter in his movement away from the bathroom door. Breathing out slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible, Asher stepped back from the door and pulled his gaze away. Only taking a couple steps, he leaned against the wall, and faded away. Eyes still black, he appeared outside her place. There has never been anything that has shocked him in his life, yet, Riley calling out his name, and the look on her face when she came, shook him up. Leaning against a tree, Asher slid down it, and sat with his back pressed on it for support. For the first time, ever, he wanted someone so bad that it was clouding his judgment. He just wasn't thinking straight, all he wanted to do was go back in, and fuck her. Wait, no, not just fuck her ... he wanted to take his time with her, make her moan out his name for something _he_ was doing. Burying his face in his hands, Asher knew he was walking a very precarious line toying with the idea of going back inside. He needed time to calm himself, get his head back on right again. How was Riley doing this to him? How was she different from the other women? These questions just kept pushing at his head, relentlessly.

It could have been an hour, or hours. Asher wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting against the tree. Time had passed, and he barely noticed that the sounds up and down the street began to go silent. Every so often he'd hear a dog bark, or a car drive by, and all he did was sit there. Riley couldn't kill him, she wasn't strong enough. So there really wasn't any risk of him going in. Asher wanted to talk to her, just find out why she appealed to him so much. All he wanted to know was why he couldn't stop thinking about her. Getting to his feet, Asher stood staring at her window wondering if this was wise. In a matter of seconds, he was back in her living room surrounded by darkness. Had Riley gone to sleep? He walked slowly, and silent as he looked for her room. Asher told himself that all he wanted to do was take a look at her, just to see what she looked like while she slept. Yeah, that is very creepy, but once again, he was on autopilot. The next thing Asher knew he was sitting on the edge of her bed, and running a fingertip down the side of her face. Riley said his name, why would she do that if she didn't want him like he wanted her? So why should he hold back? It was all a little weird, but he just couldn't make himself leave. Let Riley wake up, let her scream at him, tell him to get out. Maybe then, he'd start thinking again, and stop being so foolish.

Asher's finger traced an invisible path down the soft skin of her cheek, then moved his thumb over her full bottom lip. Riley was absolutely captivating, and Asher couldn't seem to pull away. He knew that he should stop touching her, that this was crossing the line by far, but he couldn't. "You're beautiful." He whispered into the slight darkness. Asher has told people they're beautiful, but never once has he meant it the way he meant it now. He wasn't trying to talk her into anything. Shit, she was asleep. Humans drew lines when it came to privacy, and breaking and entering. Usually Asher knew enough to abide by such rules. Yet, when he saw Riley pleasing herself, and then calling out his name, it did something to him. His demon side was very much present, but not anymore so than he human. The lust he felt was building in him, and once again tonight, his eyes went black. The human side, however, just wanted to caress Riley, to kiss her softly. Never in all his life did both characteristics of himself meet and control him equally.

Riley laid on her side, clutching a pillow, and Asher wanted nothing more than to actually be the pillow. What was she dreaming about? Her face was so peaceful, but every so often he noticed her eyes move underneath her eyelids. Her long dark hair flowed over her pillow, and Asher couldn't resist running his fingers through it slowly, then wrapping a strand around his finger. It was weird for him to be this enamored with someone, and it really took some getting used to. As he watched her dream, Asher lost all sense of time, and what he was doing, and just how wrong it was to be doing it. He was pulled from his reverie when Riley let go of her pillow and then rolled to her back. Sucking in a quick breath, Asher looked down at her splendid body and fought doing what he ended up doing anyway. Riley's white tank top was nearly transparent, and of course Asher's eyes went straight to her nipples. He was compelled, almost like he was possessed in a way to do what he did next. Hand moving so gently, Asher cupped Riley's breast and brushed his thumb across her nipple, and watched as it became erect. His breath caught as he tried to control his desire for her, but failed. Leaning down, Asher placed his warm mouth on her nipple, then moved his tongue in a circle over the material. Any moment he waited for Riley to realize what was going on, and hit him out of fright. This still didn't make him stop. Shockingly, it was almost like she wanted more as her body shifted, and pressed her breast up toward his mouth more. A low growl came from his throat as he removed his mouth only long enough to push her shirt up. Looking down at Riley, her eyes still close, but both nipples hard, Asher maneuvered himself so he was able to cup both breasts. Licking one nipple, he pinched the other between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it back and forth then pulled a little. Fuck he was hard again, and it seemed like her breathing had changed, and she was responding to him. Was she asleep, or faking it now? Asher didn't know, and yet, he couldn't stop. His mouth moving downward, he ran his tongue down to her belly button, then back up again, loving the taste of vanilla on his tongue.

Moving the blanket down her body as softly as he could, Asher took in all of her. He just wanted to worship Riley. He wasn't even thinking about what this would do for him. In fact, Asher was pretty damn sure that being here now, and doing this now would only make matters worse for him. The need he had for Riley in his life was becoming something very unsettling, and odd. Lately he craved just seeing her, and he knew if he continued, nothing would be the same for him again. It used to be he didn't feel, but being near Riley, that's all he could do. His chest ached, his head spun, and his body wanted her. Moving his mouth back to her flesh, Asher sucked on her nipple as his hand moved between her legs. She felt hot as he pressed his palm to her crotch, then moved her really short shorts aside so he could move his finger into them. Inhaling deeply with his mouth keeping busy on her breast, Asher moved his finger up and down till he opened her lips and rubbed her clit. Riley was something more to him then he ever thought possible, and he knew this was wrong on so many levels. He also knew, or rather hoped, that she'd be his completely one day, and the thought of that need scared the hell out of him. However, it didn't scare him enough to stop.

It was nothing like Riley had experienced before. Her head so full of thoughts of Asher, she knew she would be dreaming of him that night. And she did. She dreamt that he had come into her room, sat on her bed as he touched her face and told her she was beautiful. Her only answer was a sigh and to lay on her back to see him better. Then he put his hands, his big, beautiful hands on her and she didn't stop him. In fact, she craved it. She sighed again as he touched her breast, ran a thumb over her nipple and she felt it harden. _"Yes,"_ Riley whispered when Asher bent his head low and caught the stiff tip in his mouth. Even through the material of her top, Riley could feel the moist warmth of his breath, his tongue. Arching her back a little, she pushed into his mouth, wanting more. It all felt so real.

Riley heard the sound Asher made and it made her pulse quicken in anticipation. Surely it was a sign of things to come, and she was right. He lifted her shirt and she felt his gaze rake her torso, shivering a little at this exposure. Then his mouth was on her again, as well as his hands and Riley could hardly breathe. _"Mmm,"_ she moaned as Asher kissed down her body then removed the blanket covering it. She felt herself blink and look at him sleepily as he looked at her. Riley licked her lips, not knowing and not caring if this was real. **"More,"** was all she said. And Asher obliged, taking her nipple in his mouth again, and putting his hand between her legs. Her hands went to his head and her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. And her legs opened to allow him more access after he pushed her shorts aside.

She gasped when Asher's finger found her clit, just like hers had found it earlier. **"Please,"** Riley moaned, her hips pushing against his hand. It was getting harder to breathe. He was driving her mad with want, just with his mouth and his hands. She didn't even know if this was really happening; all she knew was that he was here and she could feel him. **"Please, Asher,"** Riley said again. She could feel Asher's cock against her, and just the merest idea of how big he actually was made Riley's mouth feel dry. But his tongue on her breast made her want to feel it inside her. Unable to help herself, Riley put her hands on Asher's face and kissed him on the mouth, her tongue flicking out to lick his bottom lip. Then she pulled away and looked at him, breathing ragged. **"I want your mouth on me, Asher,"** she said, and reached down to where his hand was. She covered his hand with hers and pushed his finger hard against her clit and gasped again. **"I want your mouth on me here."**

Asher looked down at Riley, and smiled wickedly. She was moving her hips, and saying his name in a way that made him even harder. So she was awake, and she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Since earlier, when Asher watched Riley touch herself, he wanted her. The way she pulled and tweaked her own nipples, and the way her back arched in the water as her fingers played in her pussy, made him feel weak from want. Shifting his body, Asher laid flush along the side of Riley's body, pressing his hard dick against her. "_Please_? You're begging me? I like that ... very much." As Asher spoke to Riley, he shoved his free arm under her, and pulled her closer as he slid his finger into her. She was so slick with want for him. "Tell me, what do you want from me, Riley?" Asher asked around her hard nipple, then went back to biting on it. His fingers played, his thumb pressed her clit, it making wide circular motions, then small, as his middle finger pressed deep inside of her. He was doing everything to tease and taunt Riley, and it was working, she was getting wetter and wetter for him.

Her hand pressed on his was such a turn on, for a moment Asher thought she was going to pull him away, and please herself again while he sucked and nibbled her nipples. The idea of that made his cock so hard, he had to reach down and release the button, and unzip his pants. Ah-ha .. so that's what Riley wanted from him. That was fine, actually, it was more than fine. He'd wanted to taste her since the first moment they'd met. In fact, he'd recently fantasized about what his tongue would do to her pussy. Licking his bottom lip, Asher smiled at Riley and began to move his mouth down her body. Maneuvering himself in between her legs, Asher knelt and hooked his fingers into the waist band of her shorts ... very sexy short shorts, and yanked them off her legs. The site of her naked bottom half was mesmerizing, and for a moment, all Asher could do was stare down at her and caress the inside of her thighs with his hands. Palms on the back of her thighs, Asher pushed her hips up, and legs apart, then moved down.

Looking up the length of her body with his dark eyes, Asher held her ass in the palm of his hands and moved her up to meet his mouth. He didn't want to take his eyes off her face yet, he wanted to see how she looked when he finally began to lick her. Pressing his chin on her clit, Asher moved his jaw making sure to stimulate the hell out of her in the most teasing way imaginable. Oh, no .. this was nothing, and he had other tricks up his sleeve, but first things first, tasting her. Eyes on her face still, Asher arched an eyebrow quickly then moved his mouth down. Moving from side to side, he buried his mouth on her pussy and opened her lips. His hands were pretty much busy holding her ass as his thumbs massaged her extremely wet pussy. Finally, his tongue found Riley's clit, and he flicked his tongue against it, then sucked. He could feel it getting harder between his lips. The taste of her, everything was maddening. Letting out a growl, Asher shoved his thumbs into Riley's vagina, along with his tongue and moved them around in a way to make her crazy. Removing his tongue, but leaving his thumbs where they were, Asher licked all the way up, and then began to concentrate on Riley's clit once more.

Riley could hardly believe what she'd asked Asher to do. She couldn't even believe that he was in her bedroom in the first place. He was practically a stranger. She didn't remember letting him in or when he got there. Then she remembered this was a dream, the most realistic sex dream she has ever had in her entire life. And she stopped questioning herself. Her logical brain was shutting off now, because dreams were beyond logic and -

**"Oh, god!"** Riley gasped, her back arching again as Asher proceeded to do as she requested. Or started. He hadn't even put his mouth on her yet and she already felt like she was going to come. She clutched at the sheets, and bit her lip as Asher tasted her. Not just with his tongue, but his whole mouth, and Riley loved every bit of it. **"Asher!"** she moaned, her hands going to his head as he licked and sucked her pussy. **"Yes, Asher, oh, god, yes!"** Riley felt it, her body shaking, and as soon as Asher's tongue and fingers plunged into her hot, wet core, she came, like she never had before.

And it seemed like he wasn't done. Riley bit her lip again, and found herself saying, **"You're gonna make me come again and I haven't even -"** She stopped short, feeling it building up inside her again. **"Asher... god, please! That feels... oh, Asher!"** What was it about saying his name that brought her to the edge? Because here she was again, in the throes of another earth-shattering orgasm, and he hadn't even entered her yet. Not with his cock, anyway. She had to come down from this, even just to breathe. She didn't think you had to breathe when you were dreaming, but she seemed to need it at the moment.

Her eyes still closed as she came down from her orgasm, Riley said, **"You drive me crazy, you know. I think about you nearly every second of the day."** She sat up, pulling Asher up with her and held his face in both her hands. Slowly, she licked herself off his chin and his lips, and soon she was kissing him full on, her tongue twining with his. She pulled back for a second and whispered against his mouth. **"You're the only one who's ever made me touch myself. I wish you could have seen me, Asher. I wanted you to see."** Riley's hand moved from Asher's face, down his chest. She was sitting near the edge of the bed, legs still open, one bent at the knee, and Asher between them. Her dripping wet pussy was in full view, and that was where Riley's hand went. Looking deep into Asher's black eyes, Riley started touching herself again. **"I wanted you to see, Asher,"** she whispered, and then she put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, as her finger slipped in.

Asher kept sucking, and flicking his tongue on Riley's clit as he moved his fingers in and out of her. Her body shook, shuddered, and just the sound of his name on her lips while she was feeling pleasure was enough to make him insane. Once again. It was just too good, and the taste of her on his tongue was too much to pull away from. Moving his tongue in a circle as he pressed down, Asher moved his hand and pushed two fingers into her pussy. He wanted to be inside her, but he just couldn't stop what he was already doing. Which, turned out for the best. Riley was screaming his name again, and he couldn't help moaning against her pussy as he felt her juices flow more than before. Closing his eyes with pleasure, he drug his tongue up slowly, and back down again, savoring her. He all but growled against her pussy as he pushed his tongue into her once more before she pulled away.

Moving close to Riley, he looked at her with an intensity that could melt metal, "I can't stop thinking of _you_." He told her with so much confusion in his voice. How could this person be like a poison flowing through his veins? Fuck, she was the sweetest poison, and he wanted her. Not just sexually, he just wanted to belong to her. However, at this moment, it was mostly just sexual. But he was attracted to Riley in a way that couldn't be explained. Asher wanted nothing more than to make sure she was the one that was pleased. For once, he didn't care about what he got out of the union. Asher was snapped from his thoughts when Riley began to lick her own juices off his chin and lips, and he had to do everything in his power not to slam her back on the bed. A feral sound moved up from deep in his chest as Asher kissed Riley. He was near losing control, and the demon part of him was attacking the inside of his head, wanting out.

His tongue played around hers as his hand cupped Riley breast, then his fingers began to pinch her nipple and pull at it. She was so sensual, and she knew just how to make Asher completely animalistic. Always when he was with a human female, he'd hold back on the demon urges, and sounds. Riley knew what he was, and she still wanted him no matter what. Pulling his mouth away from hers when she began to speak again, Asher rested his forehead on her collar bone, and released a deep rumble of sound that nearly shook the room. He was moving against her, his dick so hard, and he was almost panting from the want. What the fuck was she doing to him? Asher didn't want to hurt her, but he was fighting the emotion, and needs she was causing in him. "I saw you .. I saw you put your fingers in you pussy." He told her, "I heard you call my name when you came ... I want you so bad." Asher said as he watched her touch herself again, "What are you doing to me?" The carnal side was in full bloom as his lips met hers again.

In one swift motion, faster than he'd ever moved in front of any human, Asher shoved his pants down, pushed her back, and moved her hand to his mouth. "I want to be inside you .. I want to feel your wet pussy all around my dick, Riley. Why? Why do I crave you like I've never craved anyone?" He asked as he looked at her intently. Asher's tongue moved over her wet fingers, and then he moved them into his mouth, savoring the taste of her once more. His tongue trailed the inside of her wrist, down the inside of her forearm, up her arm, to her shoulder, then to her jawline. The deep rough rumble was now a steady sound that was coming from within him, it was a sound of want, and a sound of the monster inside him needing to be released. Without a word, Asher shoved himself forward, and entered Riley almost viciously. One hand he used to cup the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair and pulling. His other hand moved to the back of her knee and gripped tightly, his fingers digging into her flesh, but not painfully. Asher pushed into her, moving his hips from side to side, grinding himself deep within her. Nobody had ever made him feel so alive .. feel so human. Asher, for the first time found himself needing a person in a way he couldn't even begin to understand.

Hearing Asher tell her that he saw her should have made Riley feel violated. But it didn't. If anything it only served to excite her more. Knowing that he was there, watching her, made Riley want him so bad that her fingers could hardly keep up. Again, they worked in a frenzy as though they had a mind of their own, rubbing her clit as she gasped against Asher's lips. His hand was on her breast again, pinching and pulling at her nipples and Riley moaned, pulling herself closer to Asher. **"It was for you, Asher,"** she moaned, not letting go of the back of his neck, not even pulling away from his mouth. **"I want you so, so bad. I want to be yours, I want to be... I..."** Their tongues twisted and twined together as Riley continued playing with herself. **"I... Ah..."** Riley clutched the back of Asher's neck as hard as she could, knowing that she couldn't hurt him. **"It's all just for you,"** she breathed into his ear as she came again, holding him tight as her orgasm subsided.

Riley had no answer for Asher's question; she didn't know what she was doing to him. She didn't even know what he was doing to her. All she knew was that she wanted him like she had never wanted anybody before. All she could think about was his hands all over her, his mouth on her skin, his dick in her pussy. But, somehow, it wasn't just that. She had never wanted anyone like that, let alone someone who wasn't human. Well, half-human. Why was she thinking about this again? She was dreaming and all she should be doing was enjoying being with Asher. Asher, who'd just told her he wanted to be inside her, to feel her wet pussy around his hard dick. Who was licking her juices from her fingers, who was wondering why he wanted, no, _craved_ her. Riley heard the rumbling from Asher, thinking of what he was, and not caring. _It's a dream,_ she told herself. _He can't hurt me. And even if he does, it would hurt so good._ But somehow, she knew that, dream or not, Asher would never hurt her. She didn't know how she knew, but she did.

**"I want you inside me, Asher,"** Riley murmured, putting her hands on Asher's shoulders. **"No, I **_**need**_** you inside me. Please, Asher."** She was begging him again, knowing how he liked it. She moved her hips, as though preparing herself for his entry, but no amount of movement could have helped. She gasped, both in slight pain and ecstasy when Asher rammed himself inside her. Riley bit down on her bottom lip, but one leg went automatically around Asher's waist, the other he held in his hand. _How is this_ not _real?_ Riley thought. His dick in her pussy felt more than real, yet she still couldn't get herself to call what was happening a reality. In her head, she had so many thoughts of how she would have felt if Asher was really in her bedroom in the middle of the night and how if this was real, she would have probably called the cops already.

Aloud Riley said, **"Say my name again, Asher. I love it when you say my name. As much as I love the feel of you inside me."** She moved underneath Asher, adjusting to his size, knowing that they'd barely even begun. **"I don't care if this is a dream, I just want you to do one thing,"** she went on. **"Fuck me, Asher. Fuck me hard. Then maybe I'll wake up and stop wanting you, even if I think I never will."** Riley crushed her lips against Asher's, not understanding one bit of this, but knowing that this was what she wanted.

**"Asher!"** Riley panted as Asher moved around, burying himself deeper inside her pussy. She didn't know how he was going to fit, but she wanted all of him. Her nails raked his back and she pulled herself closer, pushing her pelvis against his. **"Asher, oh, god, yes, Asher, Asher, ASHER!"**

"Riley ... Riley ..." Asher growled her name, then moved his mouth to her nipple, pinning it between his teeth, then flicking his tongue against it. His hips moved, and his hard dick slammed into Riley repeatedly, then he'd slow it down just to tease her. "You feel so wet ... I love the way it feels on me." Asher moaned as he moved his mouth to hers and kissed her. Riley wanted to wake from her dream? He tried to understand what was going on in her mind, but he was just too much involved in fucking her to think about it much. Riley felt good, and if he could he'd just climb all the way inside her. Instead, he pushed as deep as he could go, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. The way Riley's pussy throbbed around his dick was nearly making him cry out. Why did it have to feel so good with her? Why did Asher want to be with her forever, and never let go of her again. He wanted to make her come again, he wanted to feel her pussy spasm all around his dick .. he just wanted to make her never forget him ... Asher wanted Riley to love him.

The realization of the need to have her caused a wreck in Asher's mind, and made him fight against it. Never in his years had he ever wanted someone so badly. Wanted to love someone so badly. Growling, mixed with a moan. Asher hooked his hands under her arms, leaned back and pulled her onto him as his legs were bent. He had the strength to handle Riley like a rag doll, but he was doing everything just to make her feel good. After shoving into a few times in that position, Asher straightened his legs, placed his hands on Riley's hips, and held her over him. Then in one fluid motion, his hips pushed upward, and he brought her down onto his dick. Feet flat on the mattress, Asher used his legs and pushed and pushed up inside of Riley, as his thumb pressed a gentle circle on her clit. Her body was gorgeous, and Asher just wanted to taste her the whole time. Craning his neck, he reached the tip of his tongue to the tip of her nipple and moved it around in a circle then sucked.

Asher didn't know how long Riley had ridden him. All he knew was his mind was chaotic, and he just couldn't get enough of her. Using only half of his strength, Asher moved Riley upward until her pussy was near his chin. Wickedly, he looked up at her and smiled. He wanted to taste her again, to feel her warm juices on his tongue. Placing his hand on her ass, Asher picked Riley up so her pussy was over his mouth. Having her kneel over him was so erotic, and he could hardly keep the rumble of his emotions from reverberating throughout the room. With his fingertips, Asher massaged the outside of her wet lips, opened them, then began sucking her clit again. As he sucked, he took his middle and pointer finger and slid them into Riley. With his free arm, Asher caressed up her body, pinched her nipples, then moved his hand around to her back. Her hair tickled his fingers, so he wound his fingers in her hair, and pulled. This caused Riley to arch her back, which gave him more access to her clit. Nobody had ever tasted this sweet, and Asher had never been this addicted to the taste of someone. He moved his head, sucked, and finger fucked, all the while keeping up a steady growl which probably caused Riley to feel like she was mounted on top of a very pleasurable vibrator with a tongue. Asher's main goal was to make her come like she never had before.

Riley heard Asher say her name and it was like an aphrodisiac. It caused her to want him more, to need him more, and it was crazy. She couldn't understand it. She never had a dream so vivid, it was insane. **"Oh god, Asher!"** Riley screamed as Asher pounded into her and held her tight. **"YES!"** Another earth-shattering orgasm overcame Riley, she felt her pussy muscles grip his dick, her legs winding themselves tightly around his waist. The way Asher made her feel... it was like dying and being born again. But before Riley could recover, Asher had changed positions and she found herself on top. She didn't even need to do anything; he was doing all the work. Well, she supposed it just made sense since this was her subconscious. If she ever had the unlikely opportunity of actually being with Asher in real life, she was going to make sure that she could give back all the pleasure he was giving her tonight. Even if it was all in her head.

Speaking of pleasure. Riley's eyes were closed, her hands gripping Asher's shoulders tightly as he moved her up and down. Again and again, her orgasms practically coming in waves. She could feel every inch of Asher's dick in her pussy and it felt incredible. She felt his hands on her hips, his tongue and mouth on her nipple. She'd forgotten how to speak and could only moan in ecstasy. Taking Asher's face in her hands she bent her head and kissed him. This, inexplicably, made her come again. A breath, then Asher was moving her again. This time he brought her pussy up to his mouth. Riley's knees were on either side of his head and his smile told her what he wanted. Riley could only say vowels, braced her hand on the wall behind Asher's head since her bed didn't have a headboard. Vaguely, she wished it did, so she could have something to grab onto for leverage.

"Ah, uh, mmm," were the only sounds coming from Riley's mouth. She bit her lower lip as Asher held her over his mouth. The rumble coming from him only added to the pleasure. When he tugged her hair, it only turned her on more and when she arched her back it gave him more access to her. And before Riley knew it, she was coming again, harder than she had all night. **"ASHER!"** she screamed his name, one last time. She sat back on her heels on top of Asher's chest, lowering her arms and trying to catch her breath. **"Asher,"** Riley whispered as she leaned down and touched her forehead to his. **"Forget about waking up, I'll stay here with you forever."** She kissed him on the lips, gently, sliding down to mold her body against Asher's. **"Why couldn't this be real?"** she murmured, feeling inexplicably tired. Riley could feel her eyes getting heavy. She snuggled against Asher. She felt safe in his arms, which was silly because he was a demon. Thinking about that was even sillier because it shouldn't matter since she was only dreaming.

Read and review. If you would like to read more, please visit our site!


End file.
